Nothing last forever
by xxicexxqueenxxbecca
Summary: what if Edward left Bella. and she found comfort in the arms of someone you would least expect. first fanfic to be posted so please be nice. if you like it i shall post more if not then i wont carry on


A/N- k

Guy please be gentle this is the first time that i published anything like this i have half written stories on my laptop. This is purely for fun I'm clamming nothing for it.

this takes place in New Moon, just before Edward leaves. But in this Edward doesn't come back for a while. all characters belong to sm i own nothing but the story line and Bella isn't going to be as clumsy but all other carters are the same.

chapter 1- the dream

Bella's P.O.V

I was stood in the forest, in complete darkness. When I glanced around and saw nothing but darkness, then out of no where a faint glowing light began moving towards me. I stared in amazement as it moved closer, but as it did, the air began to cool. The glowing thing retched where I stood, but as I looked harder into the light, but doing so, hurt my eyes. I saw that it was Edward.

But there was something off about him, and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I couldn't place if it was the coldness that was filling the air around him, or the blackness of his eyes, I couldn't make myself move let alone scream, the black of his eyes didn't scare me, instead I found them interesting, I had never scene them that colour or so dark. He continued to glide towards me, I should have moved, but I didn't. He was in touching distance. I tried to move my arm to brush his face with my finger tips, but my arm wouldn't move, it felt like it was glued to my side with super glue. "Edward whats wrong?" I asked sounding like i was stuttering but wasn't. He didn't say anything but turned behind him, turning on his heals and trudged further into the forest, i followed seconds behind him.

I could only see a few meters in front of me as I stumbled over the stray branches off the dead trees, but that was thanks to Edwards glow. He stopped in the middle of a clearing but didn't turn to face me, then caught off guard he turned on me, pinning me against the nearest tree. I wasn't scared because I knew he would never hurt me, or so I thought until he bought his lips to my neck and sunk his teeth into my flesh. I could fell the pain as if fire were being burned throughout my body, then moments later the pain faded as i bolted up right in bed.

I awoke to the sounds of muffled screams into my pillow as Charlie shuck me awake after nearly waking the entire world, with screaming. He made sure that i was OK, and after telling him that it was only a bad dream he slumped back off to bed. Rolling back over to glance at the clock which read 3:15am, and with a sign I fell back asleep. But waking up this time to the sound of my alarm clock indicating that it was time for school. I rolled out of bed, then headed over to the bathroom to have a wash, brush my hair and clean my teeth. I headed back to my room to get dressed in a blue 3/4 top, my favorite jeans and black boots. (yes people I'm letting me walk in boots). Something Alice would love to see me in after she didn't send me cloths this morning with Edward.

Heading downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat, and a sip of orange juice out the carton, then out the door and into my old truck and headed to school. As i drove to school that morning i thought of the dream I had, had last night but couldn't figure out why i had, had it. "They always say that dreams have meaning" i thought as i pulled into the schools parking lot, and spotting Edward Volvo there already, with him sat on his bonnet with Alice and Jasper at his side. I parked my truck and headed over. "I love that outfit you managed to put together all by yourself" a smug looking pixie said pulling me into a friendly hug. "well normally you send Edward over with some of your cloths and he never came over" i said playfully looking sad and looked at Edward who seamed to believe that i was mad at him.

The first bell rang loudly, then all at once all the students in the car park rushed into the main building heading to their first lessons. We hung back a while till most of the students had entered the building before even trying to get in. As we entered, Alice threw Edward a look that i don't think i was meant to see, and then after a second that look vanished as she and Jasper headed to their first lesson like everyone else. "come on Bella, were going to be late" he whispered to me, leading me to science. I still hadn't said anything after lesson had ended, but i couldn't get that look that Alice had given Edward like they were having a conversation in his head or something. I shrugged it off and headed over to my second lesson, surprisingly gym, with Alice. I will have to ask her what she was "talking to him about" i thought as i entered the locker room to find that Alice was already there in her navy blue polo shirt and black tracksuit bottoms. I changed into my kit then both me, Alice and the rest of the girls headed out to the sports hall to find that the lesson was just staring.


End file.
